1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgate locking assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new truck tailgate with key actuated lock for preventing the unauthorized opening or theft of a tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgate locking assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, tailgate locking assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tailgate locking assemblies and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,287; 4,358,150; 3,022,108; 4,021,065; 3,146,021; and 2,911,247.
In these respects, the truck tailgate with key actuated lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the unauthorized opening or theft of a tailgate.